


We Dance In A Ballroom Built Of Bones

by BloodForTheBloodGod



Series: Sight. Speech. Sound. Evil knows nothing without them. [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: About using dance as a way to share a story or message, Again, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, And I think thats neat, And in school we watch a lot of dancing videos, Ayo baby, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), But I promise it's not sexual or anything, But that will be important later on, Christmas started and the first thing I did was stopped taking my meds, Deaf Phil Watson, Dream and Techno dance half naked, Fuck eyesight, Gen, God Clay | Dream, God Phil Watson, God technoblade, I didn't get any work done, I don't really know how to explain my idea, I have to start them again tomorrow because I have class, I know right, I promised I was going to post more and then I didn't, I think dancing is cool, I'm Sorry, I've stopped accidently starving, Just Bro Things, Just two Gods dancing and cleansing in some Holy Water, Man just doesn't speak, Mute Technoblade, My little apology to the people who follow me, Phil doesn't make an appearance until later sorry, Punz barely makes an appearance, So I'll be getting more work posted, Sorry Punz lovers, Techno and Dream dance, That's it, The more exciting work I've written yet lol, They dance and talk, This is gonna be four stories, This man is god, Y a y, at all, he doesn't appear in this one, i love him too, listen, on the one hand, on the other, so guess what, so idk, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodForTheBloodGod/pseuds/BloodForTheBloodGod
Summary: Hands clasped together, two Gods moved in tandem as they danced gracefully around their platform- untouched by Wilbur’s explosion and the withers. The destroyed country was otherwise empty- the citizens having left once the withers were dead. He was twisted around in a spin, the hands on his waist moving to support his weight as he was dipped. Dream hummed in thought. “North?” he asked rhetorically, and Techno lifted him back to his feet, squeezing the hands they were holding once. “Back to familiar territory,” Dream nodded, twisting the pair around when they stepped too close to the edge. “No doubt Philza will follow you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Sight. Speech. Sound. Evil knows nothing without them. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090823
Comments: 28
Kudos: 336





	We Dance In A Ballroom Built Of Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while! I know I said that I had a lot of plans to post before the end of the year, but I got really sick and had to stop taking my medication for a while, so I was unable to fulfil these promises. I start my medication again tomorrow, however, so hopefully I will make up for lost time!

Hands clasped together, two Gods moved in tandem as they danced gracefully around their platform- untouched by Wilbur’s explosion and the withers. The destroyed country was otherwise empty- the citizens having left once the withers were dead. He was twisted around in a spin, the hands on his waist moving to support his weight as he was dipped. Dream hummed in thought. “North?” he asked rhetorically, and Techno lifted him back to his feet, squeezing the hands they were holding once. “Back to familiar territory,” Dream nodded, twisting the pair around when they stepped too close to the edge. “No doubt Philza will follow you.” The hand on his waist tightened, and Dream sighed softly. “I see-” he dipped his head to the pink haired man. “He’ll stay here, then? No point in coming to the SMP lands,” Dream noted. The harsh grip on his waist was loosened. “Tommy and Tubbo, then? They’re going to form a government- if you go North.” Two squeezes from their clasped hands. “That’s fair, Phil would want to keep an eye on them. And with Wilbur…” he trailed off, furrowing his eyebrows as Techno stopped their dancing. 

Dream frowned, and lifted his hand from Techno’s shoulder to carefully feel along his face. The pink haired man was scowling. “I meant no harm,” Dream said, feeling the scowl worsen under his fingers. “I  _ didn’t _ ,” he insisted, scowling back. “With the impact of Wilbur’s actions, Phil wanting to stay with them makes sense.” Techno’s scowl eased, and he led them back into dancing again. “There’s going to be another conflict soon,” Dream muttered. “I’ll keep him out of the line of fire as best I can,” Techno gave his side a friendly squeeze, and Dream smiled.

He was spun out, feet landing on the edge of the platform. Dream grinned, and he was pulled back into a dip. “You can trust me,” he said. “It’s my job, after all.”

_____________

They twirled around the beacon- a little joke between them. The beam lit up the top of their mountain, casting them in a bright pink glow. “I have to give you something,” Dream told Techno, hands resting on either side of the pink haired man’s neck. “There’s a hitlist- plans for you and I to be executed publicly in L’Manburg.” Techno’s hands tightened on the masked man’s sides, and Dream hummed in agreement. “It  _ is  _ rather arrogant of them, but still.” He slipped his hand down, reaching into his inventory for only a moment before bringing it back up. He moved forward so both his arms were resting on the other man’s shoulders, and Dream carefully tucked the map into Techno’s cape. His mask bumped into the pink haired man’s nose, and a small noise of amusement left him. Dream slipped backwards as they continued to twirl around, hands returning to their place on Techno’s neck.

“You’ll have to leave right away,” Dream told him, “The plans will be put into actions by dusk tomorrow.” Techno tapped his fingers against the blonde’s side. “I don’t know much past that,” he answered the silent question apologetically. “But if what my little spy had told me is correct- this isn’t just  _ another  _ attempt on your life. They have something planned, something they’ve put their faith in that  _ will  _ take your life.” 

Techno stopped their twirling, and dipped down to press his forehead against Dream’s shoulder. The masked man hummed softly, carefully listening as the Techno tapped rhythmically on his sides. “I will be there,” he whispered, leaning his head to the side to rest against the other’s. “I’ll be there- ready with supplies, and Punz will be there to distract them,” Dream muttered, bringing one of his hands up to pet Techno’s hair. “I’ll always protect you- you can trust me. It’s my job.”

_______________________________

Techno broke into a grin as Punz dropped from the sky, planting explosives under his feet as he bounced around. The others shouted in panic and rage, chasing the blonde around the stage until Tubbo shouted for Quackity to pull the lever. Techno looked up, teeth grit and Totem of Undying clenched tightly in his hand as the anvil plummeted towards him. He leapt out of the cage easily, his executioners shouting in joy and then confusion as they watched dumbfounded as he rushed toward where they’d put his horse.

Dream was there, sitting on Carl’s back, and Techno could have cried. He was led into a tunnel, which the blonde was quick to block off as Techno searched the chests with things for him. “Come find me when you escape,” Dream said, reaching out to cup Techno’s cheek. He brushed his thumb over the pink haired man’s mouth- and broke into a matching smile as he felt the upturn in Techno’s lips. “They aren’t going to try anything if we’re together- especially not in the SMP territory.” Techno nodded, and Dream darted back outside to help Punz distract the others. 

From there it was smooth sailing, Techno meeting back up with Dream in the Holy Lands. He left Carl in a hole, marking it with a fence for when he’d have to take the horse all the way back to his house. Dream was waiting for him inside the Church- the masked man stood in the Holy Water fountain. Techno pulled off the armor, and then stripped himself of his cloak, shirt, and boots, leaving himself only in his pants- much like Dream was. He stepped into the warm water, and Dream held out his hand.

They didn’t have much space to dance, so they settled for a slow rocking instead. Their hands held tightly, Dream pushing himself upwards to talk into Techno’s ear over the sound of rushing water. “They’ve captured Phil, Techno,” he told the other man. Techno nodded, hands squeezing for a moment. “I promised you I would protect him- and I  _ will  _ follow through with my job,” the blonde said. “You and Carl will be safe, I am next on the list. They will come for me instead next- with plans to kill you second.” If he’d been able to, Techno would have snarled in rage. He dropped Dream’s hands in favor of pulling him closer, pressed against the other man protectively. Dream hummed. “I know- but you don’t have to be afraid,” he soothed. 

Techno shook his head, hugging Dream tighter. “Shh,” the blonde hushed, running his hand over the other’s hair. “Shh- I know. I hear you. Put your mind at ease, you don’t need to repay anything. You have your job- and I have mine.” He pushed the man away gently, and held Techno’s face. His thumbs rubbed circles in Techno’s cheeks. “To protect you and Phil is the greatest honor, you needn’t feel obliged to return the favor.”

They sunk to their knees, Techno ducked his head to rest against Dream’s chest as they swayed. The blonde hummed, unseeing eyes staring upwards as he wordlessly recited a prayer. Techno and Phil would be safe- he would make sure of it. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:
> 
> @PlayNiceOrDie


End file.
